Concern's  Interludes
by jinx1764
Summary: Higher rated, steamy, one-shot, cut-aways from my K rated fic "Oh, Now Why the Concern?" Starting with J/S's first kiss and progressing through their growing relationship. Can be read for fun & as a stand alone or read 'Concern' for context.
1. Part 1

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong> Part One<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

She looked so forlorn standing at the window; Jareth didn't have the heart to tease or taunt her as usual- a first he realized. When she turned at him calling her name, the autumn-gold tinted light reflected tear tracks on her face and he caught the faint saline whiff of her sorrow. What made his Sarah stand at this dingy night view, crying, when she should be resting? Any residual temptation to make light of her emotions ceased at the tortured soul screaming within her eyes, the darkness keeping nothing secret from his acute sight. Jareth's heart contracted, feeling her pain. Not even her startled curse hid it.

"My apologies, I heard you crying," he replied, sincere and stood from his seated position on the edge of his bed. The cool air embraced his bare chest, a relief from the prickling irritants of the shirt (which he removed prior to going to bed while Sarah stalled in the privy only to be disappointed by the rough texture of the bed linens.) Was he never to find comfort?

"I was crying?" She didn't know? Moving closer, he reached for the obvious lines squiggling over her cheeks, collecting at her chin.

"Are you alright?" Concentrating on her tears, Jareth didn't see her eyes dip when he brushed his fingers over the rivulets, wiping them, drying them from her face.

_She is too beautiful to shed such bitter tears, _he decided. _Too fine a being to feel such pain. _

"Fine, I'm fine." Feeling her shiver at his continued touch, he watched her eyes drift shut. _She is so tired, beyond exhausted; if she would only allow my help, I could ease her burdens. _

"Then why are you not sleeping?" He asked, moving fingers towards her mouth whilst he observed her reactions: slowing respirations, lowering shoulders, drying tears, and her lips–perfect, blush–tinted skin soft to his touch. A tightening spread through his body from his chest to his groin once his thumb brushed over her parted lips, lightly massaged her delicate skin.

"Couldn't, too much on my mind," she said, her breath warming his hand and the urge to press his thumb over the boundary of her lower lip, explore her mouth, threatened to undo him. Even breaths keep him under control.

"Such as?" He sensed her increased fidgetiness, watched her twist her hips minutely towards him, smelled something new and pungent mix with her sorrow, musk—Sarah's arousal. Hardly able to restrain himself, Jareth inhaled, enjoying the dizziness, the heat and hardness his body experience from her proximity and responsiveness. _By the Gods do I want her!_

"Can we not talk about those things right now?" He heard her voice crack, watched how she kept her eyes closed, shutting out their reality. So be it, he could accept her surrender in this manner ... for now.

"Shh ... no more talking then," he replied, reducing the space separating them, guiding her face up until the tips of their noses met. When her eyes opened he knew she comprehended his intentions, knew she understood by the intense look in her eyes. Never had he seen her so bare, so revealed, and still she stood her ground, refusing to run from the truth pulsing between them.

How long had he wanted this, wanted her? And now, at the precipice, his lips hovering centimeters from hers, their breathing intermingling as their arms wove together, he hesitated. Everything would change. Once he kissed her - truly kissed her - nothing would be as it was.

"Jareth," she whispered his name, moving incrementally closer, her chest pressing to his so intimately he didn't mind her flannel abrading his ultra–sensitive flesh; it served to heighten his arousal, spice the sensations. He felt her hips grind into his; surely she feel his own lust responding to the pressure and yet she continued. Weaving his hand from her chin into her hair at the nape of her neck, he held her head firm, eyes boring into hers, felt her quivering as he knew he must be.

_I want this. I want her. _He pressed his lips to hers with deliberate intention, not forceful, not hard, but firm and commanding, showing her how much he desired her. Sarah returned it with equal fervor, her body molding to his; she heard a moan escape her vocal cords, felt it rumble in her chest and throat.

_God he feels good, smells good; I could stay here forever... _His lips were soft yet demanding in all the right ways, leading her exactly where she wanted to go ;but was too afraid to ask. Jareth knew because he wanted it too. She felt how much he wanted her; but he didn't push, didn't rush and she liked that-trusting him, even for this moment, consenting him the lead.

So when the tip of his tongue tested the seam of her faintly parted lips, tasting, she involuntarily groaned. She couldn't help it. Whether or not she wanted to admit it, her body told her she wanted this far longer than she consciously realized. Since her run through his labyrinth, Jareth epitomized all the best and worst of men in her eyes. Only now, as he kissed her, his tongue passing through her lips, tangling with hers to create the most pleasant, moist friction, did she begin to acknowledge to herself how much she craved him.

"_Sa – rah_," he said her name quietly into her mouth, drawing out the two syllables until she felt a buzz start in her chest and race down her torso into her legs. Dropping her hands from his shoulders, she ran her blunt nails over his pectorals, felt the muscles twitch and jump beneath her fingers, and marveled at how her touch affected him. If he felt half as light-headed as she...

Wanting to lose herself in the sensations, eyes still closed, she leaned her head back, feeling him brace her shoulders with his other hand. Jareth would keep her safe, hold her. Strangely, she'd never been as sure of anything in her life as this, right now, as he drew his mouth down her neck. His moan, guttural and deep, vibrated along the receptive skin of her neck; and she felt him leisurely trail a wet line of kisses to her collarbone. Clutching at his shoulders, she gasped.

Hearing her, Jareth nuzzled his nose farther into the corner of her neck and shoulders, his passion rising to the sound of hers. Her lips, her skin, touching her, kissing her–they surpassed all he dreamt, all his fantasies, and he never wanted to stop. _Please, Gods Below, allow me this forever..._

"Mmm ... Sarah?" Toby's voice carved through their lust, freezing both, Jareth's face buried in Sarah's neck, her head tossed back, hair streaming.

"Toby?" she answered in a squeak, head yanking upright, nearly head–butting Jareth.

"Sarah, where are you? It's dark." Hearing the fear in his voice, Sarah answered quickly, moving through the shaft of light.

"Here," she said pushing from Jareth and stumbling backwards. "I'm here."

"Oh, I see you." Readjusting her pajama top, she tripped over her feet rushing around Jareth's bed to Toby who sat up facing them, hair tousled, eyes pinched. "Hey, Jareth, what are you guys doing up?"

"We ... uh ... we're..."Sarah stammered, sitting next to her brother, before Jareth interrupted her in a smooth voice as he sat on his own bed, alone.

"We were admiring the night sky, Tobias."

"Oh." He shrugged, rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Cool."

"You need to go back to sleep, squirt."

"But I'm not tired," he said, yawning again.

"Sure you're not," Sarah answered sarcastically, ruffling his hair. Pulling up the blankets, she encouraged him to lie down. "Back to sleep."

"Are you guys staying up?" he asked as Sarah tucked him in with Jareth watching, a half smile curling his mouth. She glanced over to Jareth, uncertain what to say after their recent interlude. Suspecting how late it must be, she knew she _should_ go to sleep but with her body abuzz and tingling, how could she? Meeting her questioning gaze, he answered her unspoken query.

"Of course not, Tobias," he said softly, "your sister and I are going to sleep now."

"Good." He yawned again, followed closely by a second, and Sarah yawned with him.

"You know, I am tired," she agreed, covering her mouth then dropping her eyes from Jareth's intense stare. What happened tonight changed the dynamic between them. She felt his presence more acutely now than ever before, could feel his eyes on her as she kissed Toby good night and slipped under the covers on his opposite side. Could feel him keenly studying her every movement, memorizing her; it gave her chills—not necessarily bad.

"Good night, Sarah," Jareth said, voice low and sultry and she peeked over Toby's body at his sitting form illuminated by the outside glow. Knowing he could see her far better than she him made her self–conscious, as if he peeled her layers in the dark. Suddenly lacking boldness, she ducked behind her brother and mumbled:

"'Night, Jareth." _Oh boy ... what have I gotten myself into? _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I plan on continuing these throughout "Oh, Now Why the Concern" as they're relevant. I'm thinking they'll be one-shot chapters all listed together under this story title of Interludes - part 1, part 2, etc. I'm starting them rated at T, but they might go up as thing progress eventually. We'll see. **

**Enjoy!**

**Jinx**

**:o)  
><strong>


	2. Part 2  My Clever, Clever Girl

**Full, adult version of "Oh, Now Why the Concern" Chapter 17, enjoy!  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Interlude Part II- My Clever, Clever Girl<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

So preoccupied by the prickles of his magic returning, Jareth didn't hear Sarah approach him from behind him as he stood frozen over Tobias' body, huddled on the edge of his bed. It was a cold day in the Underground indeed when anyone could sneak up on him—mortals particularly and Sarah specifically. Ever since the blasted girl had set her determined penny loafers into his labyrinth, he'd acquired a perpetual radar for her whereabouts (not fully wanted at the time, nor actionable). But there it was.

So it was with a great deal of surprise and lesser amount of short lasting irritation (she was pressing her chest against his back after all) that he cut off his inhalation of shock. (He didn't gasp. Goblin Kings never gasp! Bloody hell, what in gods below do you take him for?)

"Sarah?" he said softly as not wake the slumbering Tobias.

Her lips tickled the shell of his ear, and her breath warmed his… well everything else. "I always make good on my bets, Jareth."

"Do you?"

"Mmhmm." Her arms encircled his waist, snug enough to keep him from turning in her embrace.

What was this new game? Sarah the aggressor? He smirked into the dark; sure she could hear it in his voice as his hands covered hers at his stomach. "I must say, I like this side of you."

"I thought you liked all of me?" she said, leaning further into his neck.

"You have no idea…" He tilted his face toward hers and could just see her outline in the gloom. Her eyes were closed, her face tucked into him. Good gods, what she did to him. Lips parted, Jareth strained for hers without shifting their positions. Something about this turn of power thrilled him; he'd never been pursued quite like this before. Flirted with and chased for his crown—yes. Wanted as a man—no.

"So," Sarah whispered and he felt her smile into the crook of his neck.

"Yes?"

"Pizza is like sex; even when it's bad, it's still pretty good."

He held his breath (not gasping!) and neither of them moved for several seconds, uncertain, afraid, questioning; then Sarah lifted her face from hiding and opened her eyes and he was lost. Or found. Or something in between. He growled and spun before she could protest, framing her cheeks with his hands, and kissed her with all he possessed as a man.

She instantly opened to him, lips and tongue sparring in perfect counterpoint to his. Her fingers gripped his sides, then created a torrent of heated friction as they slid up his chest and stroked his neck. Had it only been a day since he first kissed her? Bloody hell, it felt like a century, a century of centuries.

"Toby…" she managed to say between fanatic kisses.

"Asleep."

"What if?"

"Quietly," he practically hissed in her ear, then he freed a portion of his mind (difficult, extremely difficult) to cast a sleeping spell on Tobias and prayed to the gods he hadn't flubbed the damned thing in his *cough* distracted *cough* condition.

Sarah giggled as he pushed her against the nearest wall, which happened to be opposite of the bed and between the TV and bathroom. "Here?" she asked.

"Yes, you confounded woman!" He'd aimed for wicked villainy, but he must've missed the mark because she only giggled harder. Was his malevolent sexiness waning? Did he say something wrong? She yanked his lips back to hers. Oh. Well. Fine by him. He'd explore the ins and outs of the mortal, female mind later. He'd much rather explore other ins and outs at the moment. (Insert evil laughter)

"Just don't wake Toby," she said with an eye full of sin.

"I-" He started to explain what he'd down to ensure their privacy, but held back. If she knew he was nearly back to normal, would she change her mind? What if being quasi-mortal made this possible? "I wouldn't dream of it."

She nodded, wrapped her arms around his neck and attacked. All rational thought imploded and dribbled out Jareth's ears. Finally. _Finally!_ Her back still against the wallpaper forty years out of style, Jareth crouched and lifted her, pressing into her for support as Sarah instinctively threw her legs around his waist. Her ankles locked at the small of his back, wrenching him closer until only their clothing separated them.

"By the gods…"

"Oh!"

Their mutual heat met and Jareth added the longed for friction with his rolling thrusts, while Sarah secured them together. Her head leaned to the wall; his collapsed to her chest; both focused solely on the building rhythm for several minutes.

Her lips touched his ear. "More, Jareth, please more!"

Don't have to tell a Goblin King twice! With a broken growl, he turned and kissed her with an awkward lunge while collapsing to his knees. Sarah caught her weight with both hands as he gently laid her down, never interrupting their kiss. The tile of the half-open sink area was cold to her hands; it felt good, like ice for a fever.

"Sarah, my Sarah," he murmured as he hovered over her, his body flush to hers but not crushing. His mouth traced down her neck to her collarbone, while a hand caressed her stomach, fiddling with the buttons of her shirt. Her legs were still around his waist, and his hips were tucked perfectly but he'd stopped moving.

She pulled his head up to look him in the eyes; he froze, furrowing his brow. "Don't you dare stop," she said.

"You're certain?"

"I know we've both waited a long time, and I'm not talking about the last few weeks."

"My clever, clever girl." He kissed her, slowly, intimately, drawing it out, then whispered against her lips. "I knew there was reason I loved you."

Sarah slipped a hand under his shirt, making him groan. "After tonight, Jareth, that won't be the only reason."

"Promises, promises." His hand resumed his questing for loosing buttons, his mouth silenced hers, and his hips were met by her pressure now that she had the leverage.

Soon Sarah's shirt was peeled open, exposing her bra (a handy front clasp, she never could maneuver those stupid back clasps without dislocating a shoulder, thereby erupting her temper. She'd decided years ago to skip the unnecessary stress and save herself and her family the frustration. Plus it made make-out sessions with the short-list of her boyfriends super easy. Just saying.)

So… bra exposed… and oh yes! Jareth had assisted in shedding his t-shirt (not like he needed much encouragement to strip the rag off- between Sarah's meandering hands and his desire to not wear it in the first place) and he eyed her partially covered chest like the undiscovered treasure he knew it to be. Oh to remove the last barrier!

"You going to do something with that hand or just hover it over my bra all night?" she asked.

"Woman! You cannot rush such things!"

"What things?"

"These!" He gestured back and forth.

"My breasts?" She craned her head up, chin to her breastbone. "There just…"

"Gah! Don't say it!"

Sarah flopped her head back to the floor. "Fine, do it your way, just don't let my motor get cold."

He chuckled and thrust his hips and other rigid portions of his anatomy into her intimate parts, his hands slapping to other side of her head as his mouth caught the edge of her bra. She gasped. (Woman definitely gasp, especially when thrust into by GKs)

"You let me worry about your motor." Using his teeth to move the bra down, he licked his way to her peaked nipple, swirling it with his tongue and tugging it with his lips. Her guttural groan, hands clawing his hair and bucking hips told him her motor was just fine.

He found the front clasp (ingenious, he loved mortal female clothing, much easier than corsets if one didn't use magic) and set his hand to tease the other while his mouth laved the first until Sarah's breathy moans and body squirming was set to overcome his own control. His earlier tingle of magic had increased to the level of a warm bath. Still not normal but gaining quickly. _I wonder if Sarah's presence is affecting my rapid recovery._ Not that he minded, exactly…

"J-Jareth, please!" Even in the gray, he saw how flushed she'd become. For him.

"Tell me," he said, one hand drifting lower, adjusting his body to one side.

"What?" She tossed her head when his fingers found the edge of her jeans. "Tell you what?"

"You know what."

"I…" Her eyes closed so tight it looked painful. He lowered her zipper and slipped his hand inside. She wore lace panties; he could feel the soft scratching of the pattern and wished he could see what color they were. Should he tease her further? Already he felt her dampness, her natural wet heat and he'd barely violated her borders. A bit more and the delicate flesh parted, releasing a gush upon his fingertips. She bucked and begged and moaned, her neck and back arching until all he could see was the base of her chin.

Great bloody hell, how he wanted to her say it, but he couldn't hold back his desire for her any more than she for him. His magic battered upon his mind, thundered for entry as it returned and as he worked in his fingers deeper. She clenched around them and all capacity for clarity fled. He must have his Sarah now or combust from the pressure.

"You want more?" he asked in a harsh growl, stripping her bare.

"Yes!" she sat up halfway, reaching for his pants, but Jareth pushed her hands away; instead unzipping and shoving his pants just far enough down his hips to free his erection.

Hooking one arm under one of her knees, he secured it while supporting his weight with the same arm, forcing Sarah's leg up and wide. She pulled him down by his hair, grappling and kissing him as he centered himself to her entrance. She'd expected him to be rough, but he entered her gradually, deliberately, rocking back and forth until she encased every inch of him. They groaned with each thrust, shuddering.

Jareth rested his forehead to hers, panting as he reset his bearings. "You are the most perfect creature I have ever known."

Her kiss was gentle, ever as her clenching insides were torturous. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

And then she started the rhythm which swept him along, drowning them both until that exquisite moment of spasming, glorious pain. Sarah called his name, her limbs cradling him close as she inhaled and tensed. Jareth sped his thrusts, striving to join her as her internal muscles quivered, her name on his lips, when the full power of his magic crashed into his mind.

His unprotected and distracted mind. _NO!_

Magic burned through him, and his slammed his barriers in place, knowing what that much power at once could do to any unprotected mind. The magic redirected from him, and like a deluge of water, it sought the simplest egress. He realized his error too late, even as he completed his last thrust and cried out her name in ragged terror rather than lust.

"Sarah!"

Her body fell limply to the floor beneath him; her mouth formed what looked to be the start of his name, then her eyes glazed and a tear raced from one corner.

"Sarah!" He grasped the nape of her neck and sat her up in his lap, as he fell flaccid from her. As flaccid as his love's body in his arms.

"No. Nonono! This isn't how- Come back! Sarah!"

Everything was wrong. She wasn't supposed to be hurt, especially not by him. If there had ever been a time he could hate his magic, it was now. As it roiled and surged within him, screaming for release, he curled around Sarah's body—a protective barrier too late-and rejected his magic's siren song.

Everything was so very wrong.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so evil. This is the lemon version of Ch 17 and has important plot points other than the great smut. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Grey donkey: <strong>Thanks! I'm still writing!

**neuschnee: **Thanks! I was thinking of using them for more UST, but now with my actual plot idea, I'm moving ahead a bit faster. Still intense though, huh?

**Hacimanskitsune: **LOL, yeah, you love your lemons too. Thanks, I think mixing it up with the K+/M is a bit of eating my cake and having it too, but it seems to be working okay.

**futrCSI1490: **LOL, if you loved #1, then two will be total squee then heart attack. Sorry! It's important though.

**Autumn O'Shea Swan: **Thanks, yeah, me too. I'm now I'm pushing those boundaries. As usual.

**Shenlong Girl: **Good, oh yes. I have I hard time not writing full on. It's a nice challenge to hold myself back, but I just love going there. I don't think I could ever writer YA full time. bleech.

**neverest: **Oh i know, if one is over 18, then the K versions just won't cut it. Hence the Interludes.

**D-chi: **I asked GK. He said: Because he wills it.

**Ayjah: **Aww.. thanks. I tried for realistic too. My kid brother would've totally woken up and ruined it for me.

**Ivvory Shadows: **Awesome thanks! It's a fine line to write. Heavy UST without explicit smut. Even Smut. I like it explicit but classy and well written. Not like a 6th grader or a football jock wrote it. LOL!

**moira hawthorne: **LOL! I'm finally getting this moving along! Now you can reread it again with more chappies! Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy! Lots of lemony smuttiness and evil cliffiness!<strong>

**Do you hate me now?  
><strong>

**Jinx  
><strong>


End file.
